Never Truly Gone
by DarkFyreVexen
Summary: Ego is dead and the Light is gone. But does that mean that the light within Peter has really disappeared? Read about the Guardians new adventure and Peter's new discovery that he desperately tries to keep a secret. This is post GotG Vol. 2 and will contain SPOILERS for the new movie.


Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic. I've always wanted to turn my crazy ideas into stories but I never got around to it. Because I'm new please consider the following

~My sentence structures will not be the best

~There will be spelling errors, hopefully not many

~I'm terrible at writing

~I'm writing this on my phone.

Remember this story contains SPOILERS for Vol.2. And there will be NO SHIPS.

I'm not a big fan of how Peter gets these really cool powers for about 2 days and then poof it's gone. I understand why they're gone and it makes sense, but I personally don't like how he's now just a regular mortal with no cool powers. Probably because I like my favorite characters to have something special about them. In my mind I feel like he has his own light inside of him that keeps him as a celestial. So this story will be about him not truly losing his connection to the light and how not only he deals with it, but him trying to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

I've only seen the movie two times so I don't quite have all the details. And I not all of the lines will be very accurate.

Please be gentle if you review and I really do apologize if I offend anyone unintentionally. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story but my oc's(There might only be a few minor non-important ones), Marvel Studios owns GotG characters

Chapter 1: It's a Terrible Lie

Peter imagined many ways of how he would be reunited with his father. Maybe they'd run into each other in some dirty bar on Knowhere. Or he would randomly bump into his dad while walking down the streets of Xandar and he would get that feeling, that 6th sense, and just know that it was his dad. There was even a scenario where his father would randomly show up at the Milano while it was docked and say "Peter, after all these years of looking for you, I've finally found you". So naturally Peter would punch him in the face and get as far away from him as possible.

But he never imagined his dad, the one thing he gave up hope on, saving his crew-no his family from a giant fleet of ships hell bent on killing them for stealing their batteries. And then tell him he wants to be the father he always wanted to be. Only after that does he reveal to Peter that he is part celestial. And the best part was him currently trying to kill his family and use him to fulfill 'their' purpose. Though some would some would say "hey, your father is your father". But seriously, what kind of dad does that?

Oh that's right, his does.

And his 'father' was currently draining him of his energy. Peter could slowly feel his body getting weaker and weaker by the second. His arms were getting heavy, his lungs have trouble getting in oxygen at their regular pace. His eyes were trying their hardest to stay open.

"Together Peter we will fulfill our purpose! We will cleanse the galaxy and make life's true meaning a reality! Just stop fighting." Ego just couldn't take a freakin hint.

"I don't use my head, I use my-" He vaguely heard Yondu yelling at him, telling him something vitally important, but got cut off suddenly. Peter turned his head in Yondu's direction to see him getting crushed by heavy rocks. He turned his gaze up to find Rocket in a similar state, trying his hardest to get free from the giant boulders, but failing against Ego's power.

He couldn't do anything about it though. He was too weak. Weak from the destruction he was helping create. All he could do was sit there and let it happen, because he. was. weak.

"This is what you were made for! What _we_ were made for! And now, now we are doing it together. Just as father and son should."

And then everything just...stopped. Peter collapsed, his body no longer being impaled by whatever those strange beams were. They no longer were being used to suck the energy out of him. The last thing he saw of Terra was it being fully consumed by...well, by Ego. Rocks crumbled and fell down around him, releasing their prisoners. Peter looked around, and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. Lying there on the ground, motionless, were Rocket and Yondu. Soon the bodies of Gamora and Nebula dropped down not far from them. Their eyes stared lifelessly into his. He heard something crash up above him, on the planet's surface. It must have been the ship Yondu and Rocket arrived in. Peter looked around at his family. Each of them had the same expression permanently etched on their faces, fear and hopelessness.

A hand dropped onto his shoulder. It didn't give him a comforting and warm feeling a proud father's hand should have. Instead it gave him a cold and empty feeling. Like death and despair.

"We did it Peter, we did it. Together."

Peter woke up with a sharp gasp, as if something had shocked him awake. He looked around, fearing the worst, but found that he was in his room in the Milano.

After Yondu's funeral, it still pains him to think about it, the team went back to the planet that the Milano was still on. Once they landed their current ship, and properly hiding it in case the would ever need it again, they journeyed to where the Milano was still in pieces. Rocket, Peter, and Kraglin worked hard to get it back to its original state, And within two weeks the Milano was as perfect as ever.

He stood up quickly, wanting to get away from the stuffy air that seemed to form while he was in his nightmare. Because that's what it was, a nightmare. A horrid, terrible and dark dream that could only come from the trauma that he and the others went through. One of his worst fears that his only mind could make a reality while he was sleeping. But it was nothing more, and nothing less.

As Peter walked away from his bed he felt that shock again. Looking down he thought he saw something, a flash of white near his right hand. Though he just ignored it and put it off as a himself seeing remnants from his nightmare.

Next time Gamora tells him to take a nap, he will profoundly refuse until one of the others has to knock him out. Or just hide in one of the many crawl spaces in the Milano.

Peter walked up the stairs that led to the front of the ship. He figured most of the others would be up there. Once up there he spotted Rocket piloting, Gamora looking at possible missions that could take up, and little baby groot nodding his head to a tune that only he could hear.

"Hey guys."

Gamora turned around swiftly, "Peter, what are you doing up? I told you to sleep for a reason."

"Yeah, well it was a crappy reason. Just because someone looks like, as you put it a 'walking skag carcass', does not mean that I have to take a nap."

"More like a two hour long shower if you ask me" Though Peter couldn't see Rocket, he could just feel the smirk he had on his face.

"Well no one is asking you Rocket."

"Just giving you some options."

"Can both of you stop acting like children for two minutes? And you never answered my question Peter." Gamora looked about ready to smack the both of them.

"Couldn't sleep, it's as simple as that."

"Sure it is. I feel like you should still be sleeping, as should Rocket, but as long as you're up you can help me choose our next bounty mission."

"As long as it lets us stretch our legs and give us a hefty amount if units I'm down for anything. Maybe a cool fight as a bonus." Peter went up to the chair next to Gamora, occupied by Groot, picked up the humanoid plant and set him is lap after he sat down.

"After what we just went through I don't really think a fight is what we need. Besides, basically all of the bounties listed are simple retrieve and deliver ones. The one with the highest reward is 100,000 units."

"Damn, 100,000? What is so special that someone would pay that much? And how far away is it located?" Gamora tapped on the bounty on her device and read off the information.

"Three things actually. They are all on a planet called Niasha, all three are located on different zones on the planet. One is an ancient sword used by the planets old ruler, it seems to be in the more plain like zone. The second is a shield, also used by the old ruler, and is in the marshlands. And the third is something I've never seen before, it looks like some sort of staff. It appears to be found on the higher peaks of the planet, near many temple like structures."

Rocket glanced back at the both of them, "And why does this person want these items so badly? They seem like a bunch of old war junk to me."

"It doesn't give much reason as to why, just some vague sentences about them being stolen and sentimental, or something like that."

"I think we should take the bounty. These things must be really sentimental for them to offer 100,000 units. Either that or they just have money to waste." Rocket put the ship on autopilot. He walked over to Peter and grabbed Groot. "Now Groot and I are gonna see if there is anything fun to do around to metal deathtrap."

Peter wasn't very happy about someone insulting his ship. "It's only a deathtrap because _someone_ decided to make some bombs and store them in a freaking box"

Gamora stood up and walked to the control center. "I sent them a message and I'm putting in the coordinates now, hopefully we'll be there in 2 days. We should demand half of it upfront as collateral. Just incase they decide not to pay." Gamora looked thoughtful for a minute. "You should try to get some more rest, it will be good for you."

Peter stood up and gave her a salute "will do ma'am," and he then proceeded to march out.

Gamora sighed, "he's not gonna even attempt to close his eyes for more than 2 seconds."


End file.
